Belts can be installed on belt drive pulley systems using various methods. For systems with an automatic tensioning device, or tensioner, the tensioner is loaded, a belt is placed on the system pulleys, and the tensioner is released to engage the belt. For belt drive systems without a tensioner, a belt is wrapped around the pulleys and then a pulley is moved or tightened to its final location by a bracket, jackscrew idler, or similar device.
Ramp type devices are also known. The ramp is connected to or engaged with a pulley. Most ramp loading devices require rotation of the pulleys or the tool or both. In many systems this is not practical, for example, engine crankshaft resistance is too high, or, the lubrication system is not operating risking damage to bearings and rotating parts.
Representative of the art is PCT application number WO 03/095863 A2 which discloses a tool for installation and removal of power transmission belts from fixed center pulleys in a power transmission system.
What is needed is a belt installation tool which is used to install a belt without rotating the tool or a pulley about a pulley axis of rotation. The present invention meets this need.